Désaveu
by Chisuikafuu
Summary: A zatem startujemy z nowym SasuSaku. Pomieszałam trochę świat znany mi z mitologii japońskiej ze światem, jaki znamy z "Naruto". Mam nadzieję, że koncepcja przypadnie do gustu. Postaram się pisać raz na tydzień, góra na dwa. W razie pytań co do postaci lub legend, z których czerpała źródła, umieśćcie je pod najnowszym postem i postaram się na nie wszystkie odpowiedzieć :)
1. Prolog

_**Accipiat cineres terra apterna meos.**_

Niech ziemia przyjmie prochy moje - Owidiusz.

Chciałam zachować spokój. Jako dorośli potrafimy rozmawiać bez podniesionych głosów, agresywnych gestów i złośliwych komentarzy. Wydawało mi się, że coś tak oczywistego w teorii musi mieć uzasadnienie w praktyce. Jednak patrząc w jego pozbawione wyrazu oczy miałam wrażenie, że wszystkie racjonalne argumenty, które tworzyłam kierując swe kroki w stronę tego miejsca zniknęły zastąpione przez wulgarne wyrażenia nie nadające się do powtórzenia przez kulturalnego człowieka. Chociaż, gdybym próbowała coś powiedzieć, to i tak nic by z tego nie wyszło, bo głos ugrzązł mi  
w gardle i za żadną cenę nie potrafił go opuścić. Pozostało mi jedynie wpatrywanie się oniemiała nie dowierzając własnym uszom.

- Mam powtórzyć? - spytał swoim zwyczajowym tonem, którego używał mówiąc do niskiego stopniem służącego, ale nie wobec mnie. Nie wobec tej, którą wziął za żonę i ślubował opiekę  
i miłość! Poczułam się, jakby uderzył mnie w twarz, a on nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, by na mnie spojrzeć. Odchrząknął z niewiadomych dla mnie przyczyn. Może chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę przechodzących pod oknami kobiet, które zatrzymały się, z ciekawością obserwując z pozoru normalną rozmowę małżonków. - Masz się wynieść z mojego pałacu. Natychmiast. I zrywam wszelkie śluby, które cię obowiązują. - Gdy nic nie odpowiedziałam odwrócił się, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę  
z tego, jak bardzo naiwna byłam. Myślałam, że to jego kolejny kiepski żart, w którym mówi, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzi, bo każę mu oglądać zachód słońca. Patrzył na mnie z odrazą, jakbym była brudną szmatą nadającą się tylko i wyłącznie do spalenia na najbliższym ognisku. Wokół jego dłoni pojawiły się iskry, więc mimowolnie cofnęłam się pod ścianę. Widziałam już gniew Susanō. Nie miałam odwagi, by być jego świadkiem ponownie. Mój mąż zaśmiał się widząc takie tchórzostwo. Musiałam śmierdzieć strachem, bo wydawał się nagle doskonale bawić. - Starzejesz się, Kushinada. Może i masz w sobie boską krew, ale nie możesz się równać z _nami_. Potrzebuję młodej, pięknej  
i silnej żony, a ty… - Podszedł tak blisko, że widziałam swoje odbicie w jego tęczówkach. Chwycił kosmyki włosów, które uciekły z misternie zaplecionego warkocza i owinął je wokół palca wskazującego. Bałam się odetchnąć. Mógł w tej chwili zrobić ze mną dosłownie wszystko i nigdy nie znaleźliby śladu mojego ciała. Przylgnęłam do zimnego muru odwracając wzrok. Nachylił się do mojego ucha i szepnął lekko mruczącym głosem. - Rozczarowałaś mnie, Kushinada.

Poczułam pod powiekami łzy i odsunął się ode mnie zadowolony z wyniku rozmowy. Machnął dłonią tym samym darując mi życie, a ja nie zastanawiając się długo, chwyciłam mój miecz  
i wybiegłam z komnaty potykając się o poły kimona. Miałam ochotę zedrzeć je z siebie w tej chwili, ale musiałam uciec z tego koszmaru. Kroki odbijały się echem po opustoszałych korytarzach i umilkły dopiero wtedy, gdy uderzył mnie w twarz ciepły wiatr muskający korony wysokich drzew. Przystanęłam na chwilę wpatrując się w nie i rozpamiętując moment, w którym je posadziliśmy. Miały przetrwać dłużej niż nasi potomkowie, dłużej niż czas.

Dłużej niż nasz czas, na pewno im się uda, pomyślałam zwalniając kroku, gdy mijałam ostatnią bramę. Gdy tylko moje stopy przekroczyły jej próg, tornado połyskujące złotymi błyskawicami otuliło pałac i znikając zabrało go ze sobą. Rozejrzałam się natrafiając jedynie na pustkę.

Poczułam, jak opuszczają mnie siły, ale uderzenie kolanami o potężne, kamienne płyty, którymi wyłożono drogę nawet nie zwróciło mojej uwagi. Jeszcze nigdy nie rozdzierał mnie taki ból. Każdy punkt w moim ciele cierpiał. Kochałam go, byłam gotowa dać mu wszystko od pierwszego dnia, gdy się spotkaliśmy. Był mi przeznaczony. Wiedziałam, że los mi go zesłał, żeby moje życie wreszcie stało się całością. Tak miało być, tak powinno być…! Dlaczego?

- Dlaczego?! - Krzyk poniósł się echem zderzając się z wiatrem i powracając do mnie słodkim szeptem. Uniosłam twarz patrząc wprost na przepływające ponad ziemią leniwe chmury. Marzyłam  
o tym, by stać się nieświadomym elementem fauny i flory. Zatopić korzenie w miękkiej glebie, wypuścić kwiaty i zniknąć, gdy nadejdzie zima. Jakie wszystko byłoby wtedy proste…

Nie wiem, ile czasu zajęło mi podniesienie się z ziemi, ale czy miało to jakieś znaczenie? Wszystko się zatrzymało w chwili, gdy Susanō powiedział te trzy, śmiertelne słowa.

_Nie kocham cię._

Zaśmiałam się ocierając resztkę łez szerokim rękawem. Jak mogłam myśleć, że jeden  
z wielkiej trójki zawsze będzie z tą, której uratował życie. Zawsze miał mnie za absolutne zero, ale był ze mną, bo kiedyś byłam piękna. Czas nie jest łaskawy. Możliwe, że każdego traktuje z takim samym szacunkiem, z jakim my podchodzimy do czasu, który dostajemy od losu. Od dziecka marzyłam  
o wielkiej miłości. spędzałam całe dnie na flirtach i miłosnych uniesieniach z mężczyznami, którzy szybko się mną nudzili. Byłam nieczysta. Czy to twoja zemsta, Czasie, za tamte dziecinne zachowania?

Ruszyłam przed siebie natrafiając na maleńki staw, w którym radośnie pluskało się stado wielokolorowych rybek. Usiadłam na jego brzegu wkładając dłoń w wodę i czując jej lodowate zimno. Zamarłam przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu. Tak szare, tak zwyczajne, tak… stare. Miałam niewiele lat, ale wewnątrz byłam już starcem. Może to miał na myśli…?

Do moich uszu doszło szczekanie. Podniosłam się zaciskając palce na rękojeści Sōngi. Miecz lekko wibrował na mojej skórze zdradzając gotowość do walki. Czekałam w skupieniu, aż z krzaków wyskoczył na mnie jeden z synów Inutaisho, Sesshomaru. Chociaż był potomkiem psa-demona, wyglądał na bardziej ludzkiego niż jego ojciec. Pochodzenie zdradzała jedynie gęsta sierść, odstające uszy i krwistoczerwone oczy pożądające nowych ofiar. Był wyższy ode mnie, ale garbił się nieprzyzwyczajony do poruszania się na dwóch nogach. Węszył obrzuciwszy mnie zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Nie zdążył jednak wyrzec ani słowa, gdyż jego wzrok powędrował wzdłuż mojego ramienia aż do dłoni. Gdy zdołałam sobie uświadomić, jak idiotyczny błąd popełniłam było już za późno.

Poczułam jak jego twarde zęby wbijają się w mój bok. Po ciele przemknęła fala bólu dając ujście w krzyku. Nie próbowałam się wyrywać wiedząc, że może to pogorszyć już i tak beznadziejną sytuację. Jego pazury rozszarpały skórę na moich palcach zmuszając tym samym do uwolnienia Sōngi. Miecz nie uderzył o ziemię, ale został chwycony w locie przez giętki ogon, a moment, w którym zetknął się z łapą Sesshomaru stał się dla mnie wyrokiem śmierci.

Setki razy słyszałam od Susanō, że jedynie Inutaisho jest w stanie zapanować nad piekielną mocą tej broni. Setki razy powtarzał mi, żebym nigdy nie zabierała go poza mury pałacu, bo może się to dla mnie skończyć tragicznie. I tyle samo razy obiecywał, że nie będzie mnie ratował.

Sesshomaru wyszarpnął zęby zabierając ze sobą kawałek mojej szaty i skóry. Upadłam na kolana przykładając obie ręce do rany i obserwując, jak krew powoli opuszcza moje ciało barwiąc świeżą trawę na kolor śmierci.

Zaczęło brakować mi powietrza, obraz przed oczami stanął za mlecznobiałą mgłą. Widziałam jedynie kształt ostrza błyszczący się w ciepłym słońcu. Sesshomaru podszedł do mnie ponownie,  
a Sōnga wbił się głęboko w moją pierś pozbawiając mnie jakichkolwiek szans na przeżycie. Nie wyciągnął miecza. Pozwolił, aby moje pozbawione siły ciało powoli się z niego ześlizgiwało uderzając w końcu o podłoże. W ustach poczułam metaliczny smak, ale nie mogłam się już poruszyć. Włosy,  
z których zawsze byłam tak dumna, mieniące się tysiącem odcieni płatków sakury rozpadły się dookoła chłonąc czerwień krwi.

Twarz opadła na lewy bok i czułam łaskotanie trawy. Wydało mi się, że między drzewami dostrzegłam ciemne oczy, ale zapadłam po chwili w ciemność słysząc jedynie ryk Inutaisho.

A jednak usłyszałeś mnie, demoniczny psie… Jednak jest już za późno dla mnie. Może i dobrze, że ta historia ma taki koniec. Nie miała sensu, tak czy owak, ta egzystencja. Bez niego, bez jego dotyku, bez jego oczu…

- Kushinada-hime…

Nie przejmuj się piesku, to już koniec. Po tym nic mnie nie czeka, więc po co płakać? Piesku, tylko proszę cię, powiedz mu jeszcze jedną, ostatnią rzecz. Proszę powiedz… mu… że ja nie…


	2. Desaveau 01

_**C**__**ommune periculum concordiam parit. **_

_Wspólne niebezpieczeństwo przynosi zgodę._

Modliła się w duchu, by jej palce okazały się cieplejsze niż sądziła, że są, bo ostatnie czego pragnęła, to przestraszenie młodego pacjenta. Chłopiec jednak okazał się na tyle odważny, że nawet nie drgnął, gdy mierzyła mu temperaturę. Uśmiechnęła się do siedzącej w kącie eleganckiej damy w średnim wieku przyglądającej się swojemu dziecku z niepokojem. Sakura odczekała jeszcze kilka chwil, po czym usiadła na przeciwko chłopca i sięgnęła do stolika po strzykawkę. Dziecko starało się nie pokazywać po sobie strachu, ale poczuła, jak jego mięśnie spinają się na myśl na następnej czynności.

- A wiesz co? - Uśmiechnęła się szerzej masując zgięcie w łokciu. - Słyszałeś kiedyś o Kushinodzie i Susanō? - Odłożyła strzykawkę rozładowując odrobinę napięcie. Chłopiec pokiwał przecząco głową i wpatrzył się w nią z zainteresowaniem.

- No to zamknij oczy, a ja ci opowiem o najbardziej porywczym, bezwzględnym i potężnym bóstwie. - Odetchnęła powoli zniżając głos do szeptu. Tak naprawdę to uwielbiała opowiadać tę historię od czasu, gdy ojciec pokazał jej ryciny z wyobrażeniami o władcy burzy. Mali pacjenci słuchali jej z zafascynowaniem i nadspodziewaną uwagą. Pochlebiał jej fakt, że umiała opanować ich strach. Może naprawdę nadawała się do tej pracy…? - Dawniej, gdy ludzie byli dopiero świeżymi tworami i ich historia była zbyt krótka, by ją spisać, jeden z wielkiej trójki bóstw postanowił zejść na Ziemię, by spojrzeć na kształt, którego autorem się nazywał. Susanō nie znał czasu i starości. Wędrując po naszych nizinach, spostrzegł parę starszych ludzi… - Sakura zauważyła, że chłopiec zaczął uśmiechać się pod nosem wyobrażając sobie narzucane obrazy. Powoli, wykonując jak najmniej ruchów sięgnęła po strzykawkę. Wiedziała, że teraz ma szansę zaszczepić go bez większej histerii. -… którzy opłakiwali idącą przed nimi dziewczynę. Susanō zatrzymał się z ciekawością obserwując śmiertelników, a kiedy go mijali zapytał, o co chodzi, że są tak zdruzgotani. Opowiedzieli mu o tym, jak siedem z jego córek zostały oddane potworowi i teraz prowadzą ostatnią z nich. Susanō przyjrzał się młodej dziewczynie, a że podobno słynęła z urody, szybko wpadła mu w oko. Postanowił ją uratować i poślubić. No, i nawet nie bolało, co? - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy chłopiec otworzył oczy i spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była wbita igła. Przełknął powoli ślinę i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

- I co było potem? - spytał zeskakując z krzesła i podając rękę mamie, która z dumą zmierzwiła jego jasne włosy. Sakura drgnęła obróciwszy się do niego plecami udając, że wypełnia formalności.

- Następnym razem ci opowiem. - Wydusiła z siebie czując rosnący ścisk w sercu. - Widzimy się za dwa tygodnie. - Podała kobiecie kartkę papieru z zapisanymi witaminami i pożegnała pacjenta kiwnięciem głowy. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły, opadła ciężko na fotel obserwując niebo za oknem.

Próbowała uspokoić bijące serce, ale wyraźnie nie chciało jej słuchać tłukąc się w piersi, jednak po paru głębszych oddechach podporządkowało się odgórnym żądaniom. Przymknęła powieki czując, jak zmęczenie z całego dnia wreszcie dochodzi do głosu i rozlewa się po wszystkich mięśniach w ciele. Odniosła wrażenie, że jej nogi i ręce zaczęły ważyć kilka razy więcej niż powinny. Z wysiłkiem odgarnęła opadające na czoło włosy przez chwilę obracając kosmyki w palcach. W świetle zachodzącego słońca zdawały się mienić tysiącem odcieni różu i brzoskwini. Włosy kobiety były jej dumą. To zawsze słyszała od swojej matki i babki. Powinna je szanować i się o nie troszczyć. Zapomniała, ile przyjemności sprawiało jej zaplatanie warkoczy, wymyślanie fryzur, kupowanie nowych ozdób… Od kiedy zaczęła pracować straciła tak wiele samej siebie, że nagle poczuła się jak stara babcia, której dni powoli dogasają.

Uniosła kąciki ust w momencie, jak drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i uderzyły z hukiem o ścianę. Już miała na końcu języka kilka niecenzuralnych słów, ale wystarczył rzut okiem na przerażoną twarz Hinaty, by zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że stało się coś naprawdę strasznego. Młoda panienka z domu Hyūga prawie nigdy nie traciła spokoju.

- Wyglądasz strasznie! - powiedziała Sakura wstając zza biurka i podchodząc do niej szybko zamiatając kitlem ciężkie od gorąca powietrze.

- Kuzynka Naruto została zamordowana.

Sakura mimowolnie przytknęła dłonie do ust. Z klanu Uzumakich ostało się jedynie dwóch członków. Mieli tylko siebie, a teraz Naruto został pozbawiony jedynego człowieka, z którym łączyły go więzy krwi.

- Skąd wiesz? - spytała po kilku sekundach ciszy analizując informację.

- Brat mi powiedział. Rozmawiał przed chwilą z kimś z ANBU i jak tylko się dowiedział, od razy przyszedł do mnie. - Hinata obejrzała się za ramię, szybko chwyciła klamkę i zamknęła drzwi przed wścibskimi uszami wędrujących po korytarzach pielęgniarek i pacjentów. Złapała Sakurę za dłonie i wpatrzyła się jej prosto w oczy. - Na ciele Karin znaleźli… słowa… od mordercy. Napisał… Napisał, że jeszcze siedem takich zginie, zanim odejdzie.

Sakura spięła mięśnie czując się nagle jak nagroda dla łowcy. Miała wrażenie, że Hinata ma podobne odczucia, gdyż drżała na całym ciele i mimo prób utrzymania zwyczajowej maski wyglądała na kompletnie przerażoną. Sakura ścisnęła ich palce.

- Nic nam nie grozi. Twój brat nie pozwoli cię skrzywdzić, a i mnie nie łatwo położyć. Nieważne, czy to tajne, czy nie, trzeba ostrzec pozostałe dziewczyny. - Hinata kiwnęła głową na znak zgody, ale nie zabrała palców. - Możesz dzisiaj nocować u mnie, co ty na to? Neji pewnie będzie całą noc w pracy.

Hinata odetchnęła z ulgą słysząc propozycję od przyjaciółki.

- Prawdę powiedziawszy miałam nadzieję, że to powiesz, ale…

- No już, już, nie ma o czym mówić. Idź do siebie, zabierz co potrzebujesz, a ja do po ciebie przyjadę po dyżurze.

- Dobrze. Dziękuję, Sakuro. - Uśmiechnęła się z szczerą wdzięcznością i wyszła, znowu zamykając Sakurę w ciasnych, czterech ścianach przytłoczoną wizjami następnych tragedii. Miała nadzieję, że złapią tego człowieka, zanim zrobi coś następnej dziewczynie. Jako lekarz, jako kobieta nie mogła znieść myśli, że ktoś pozbawia życie niewinne istoty dla własnej przyjemności.

Naruto stał na najwyższym wzgórzu w wiosce obserwując toczące się pod nim życie. Chociaż z jego ciałem zderzał się zimny wiatr, miał wrażenie, że stracił czucie na skórze. Wiadomość o śmierci Karin całkowicie go zdruzgotała. Po śmierci rodziców przez wiele lat był całkowicie sam. I kiedy myślał, że już na zawsze tak będzie i pogodził się z tą samotnością, w jego życiu pojawił się _ktoś_. Mógł ją nazywać siostrą, kuzynką, może od niedawna przyjaciółką. Byli rodziną, wartością dla niego najwyższą... A teraz stracił także i ją.

- Czuć tę twoją apatię już na dole. - Już dawno usłyszał, jak Sasuke zbliża się do niego od południowej strony wzgórza, ale nie miał ochoty dawać mu znać, by podszedł. Czasami rozumieli się bez słów. Tak jak teraz Naruto nie powie mu, że liczył na to, że przyjdzie, tak i Sasuke nie wspomni ani słowem o tym, że obserwował go, do kiedy dowiedział się o Karin. Opadł na ziemię mierzwiąc rozczochrane już włosy.

- Aż tak mnie widać?

Sasuke spojrzał na niego z góry, po czym usiadł obok i oparł się plecami o ścięte przed kilkoma dniami drzewo, z którego został jedynie fragment pnia. Przez chwilę wiercił się wygładzając odrobinę chropowatą powierzchnię, ale w końcu znalazł wygodne miejsce i zamarł w bezruchu. Powiódł wzrokiem za Naruto i natrafił na stado lecących gęsi.

- Dorwiemy go.

Naruto spodziewał się takiej deklaracji. Kto jak kto, ale Uchiha mieli wystarczające wpływy, by dopaść przestępców nawet za granicami kraju. Pierwszy raz od wielu godzin pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech odkrywając ze zgrozą, że mięśnie na twarzy zupełnie mu skostniały.

- Wątpię, że dałby radę wam uciec. - odparł jakby od niechcenia, ale Sasuke zauważył kątem oka, jak zaciska pięści na trawie wyrywając ją z suchego gruntu.

- Wolałbym go znaleźć przed tobą. - powiedział twardo i ignorując gniewne spojrzenie przyjaciela. Przymknął oczy udając, że rozkoszuje się spokojem.

Napięta atmosfera między nimi zniknęła dopiero po dobrych kilku minutach ciszy. Naruto położył się na plecach wkładając ręce po głowę i również przymknął powieki słuchając ostatnich chwil dzisiejszego dnia. Zaczynało już zmierzchać i większość ludzi w pośpiechu mknęła do domów, by przygotować kolacje, kąpiele, pomóc przy odrabianiu lekcji… pod tym względem Konoha miała swój czar. Panował tu zdrowy harmider, który nakręcał wszystkich do wspólnych działań. Nie brakowało tu oczywiście indywidualistów i dwóch największych siedziało właśnie obok siebie w milczeniu słuchając Matki Natury.

- Muszę iść do Sakury. - mruknął Naruto przekręcając się na bok w odpowiednim momencie, by uniknąć badawczego spojrzenia Sasuke.

- Miłej wycieczki. - odparł oschle.

- Mógłbyś pójść ze mną. - powiedział prawie szeptem obracając lekko głowę, by sprawdzić reakcję przyjaciela, ale Sasuke zdążył już skierować kroki w dół włożywszy ręce do kieszeni munduru i schować głowę w kołnierzu. Naruto patrzył jak odchodzi. Najwyraźniej między nim a Sakurą nadal było zbyt wiele by mogli się spotkać i zbyt niewiele, by znowu być razem.

Naruto wypuścił powietrze z płuc i również się podniósł. Zarzucił na głowę szeroki kaptur kurtki i noga za nogą zszedł w kierunku przeciwnym do tego, który obrał Sasuke. Ignorował spojrzenia ludzi patrząc uparcie w ziemię. Konoha pełna była hałasu, śmiechu i rozgardiaszu. Nie powinno teraz tak być. Z nieba powinien spaść deszcz, cała wioska powinna nagle zupełnie zamilknąć, a on powinien iść czując zimne krople na twarzy mieszające się ze słonymi łzami. A zamiast tego otaczała go radość i męczący upał.

Nie spiesząc się maszerował po uliczkach wioski pozwalając, by nogi same wytyczały mu zakręty. Nie zastanawiał się nad drogą, którą obrał, ale ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że stoi przed drzwiami do domu Sakury z uniesioną dłonią gotową do zapukania. Zamrugał zaskoczony nie wierząc w swój instynkt.

Drzwi otworzyły się niemal natychmiast i mężczyzna napotkał przygnębione spojrzenie wieloletniej przyjaciółki. Migdałowe oczy zdawały się być już zupełnie wyschnięte od łez, ale czerwone ślady wokół kącików świadczyły o tym, że ją także dotknęła jakaś tragedia.

- Wiesz, która jest godzina? - spytała agresywnie, czym trochę Naruto przestraszyła, ale dzielnie przyjął jej gniewny ton.

- Wybacz. Trochę… trochę za daleko poszedłem. I tak nie wygląda to, żebyś…

- Sakura, coś się stało?

Zza pleców lekarza wychyliła się zaspana twarz Hinaty, która w momencie oblała się rumieńcem, gdy zauważyła, że Naruto przygląda się jej zastygniętym w ziewnięciu ustom. Zamknęła je szybko i wycofała się do pokoju. Jednak nie na długo mogła wyrzucać sobie swój nietakt, gdyż zarówna pani domu, jak i gość zajęli miejsca na kanapie tuż po jej nosem. Hinata zapadła się w fotelu nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć. Ostrożnie odważyła się ponownie spojrzeć na Naruto, ale ten jedynie uśmiechnął się do niej kącikami ust. Hinata poczuła ból w sercu. Jego oczy pozostały zimne.

- Miałam… Miałyśmy złe sny, więc postanowiłyśmy napić się herbaty. Chcesz trochę? - Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, ale Naruto nie skomentował jej stanu na głos. Oparł łokcie o kolana i splótł palce wpatrzywszy się w nią z czarną rozpaczą na twarzy szukając jakichkolwiek słów pocieszenia. Sakura zastygła w bezruchu zapominając, że powinna nalewać gorący napój z czajniczka. Szukali w sobie odpowiedzi na to jedno, podstawowe pytanie.

- Naruto… Jest coś o czym powinnyśmy Ci powiedzieć… - Szept Hinaty odbił się echem po ścianach pokoju, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę pozostałej dwójki.

- Obiecałyśmy sobie, że nikt się nie dowie, Hinata. - warknęła groźnie, ale jej głos zadrżał. Nie uszło to uwadze Naruto, który nie spuszczał wzroku z kobiety.

- Wiem, ale to jest ważne. I dotyczyło Karin. - Poczuł, jak coś zakłuło go w serce na dźwięk jej imienia. Wstał, podszedł do Hinaty, przykląkł przed nią i delikatnie złapał ją za dłonie.

- Proszę, cokolwiek. Cokolwiek, co pomoże mi go dorwać.

Kobieta powoli przytaknęła starając się zignorować oburzenie Sakury. Musiała mu powiedzieć. Albo teraz, albo nigdy.

Pojawiła się na środku łąki otoczonej jedynie starą kolumnadą porośniętą bluszczem, chociaż cały teren zdawał się jaśnieć własnym światłem, od kiedy stopy Amaterasu dotknęły go po raz pierwszy i stał się jedynym miejscem, gdzie mogła przebywać w spokoju. Na całej Równinie Niebios nie było miejsca tak pięknego i czystego jak to. Zielona trawa uginała się od lekkich uderzeń motyli, niebo przysłaniały białe obłoki pary uciekającej ze szczelin ziemi. Długonogie ptaki, wielobarwne owady i skoczne gryzonie umilały ciszę swoją cudowną muzyką. Wysokie drzewa szeptały między sobą muskając swe korzenie giętkimi gałęziami szukając kontaktu z innymi istotami, przepuszczając przez gęste listowie promienie słońca boskiej pani.

Bogini rozchyliła powieki otulone złotymi rzęsami migoczącymi w promieniach słońca i rozejrzała się dookoła smukłymi palcami przemykając po kolumnach, które w następnej chwili przybrały dawną biel. Blady odcień cery niknął w połach ciemnobeżowego kimona, przez co wyglądała na jeszcze mniej realną. Doskonała istota pośród doskonałej części świata. Gdyby śmiertelnik patrzył na nią zbyt długo, mógłby już nigdy nie uwolnić się od jej czaru.

Usiadła na tronie z powietrza złożywszy dłonie na kolanach czekając na swojego rozmówcę. W milczeniu wpatrywała się w lustro wody, które zawsze trwało przy jej boku, by mogła obserwować swoich podopiecznych. Zmarszczyła brwi tak jasne, jak jej włosy, gdy ujrzała trójkę śmiertelników pogrążonych w przygnębiającej rozmowie. Jeden z nich szczególnie ją interesowała.

- A więc to ty będziesz mną. - szepnęła cicho, a jej oddech otulił drzewa ciepłą bryzą.

- Widzę, że podjęłaś decyzję, siostro.

Głos - tak znienawidzony - pojawił się znikąd. Amaterasu odczekała chwilę i obejrzała się niekryjąc obrzydzenia. Bezdenne spojrzenie srebrnych tęczówek zawsze wyprowadzało ją z równowagi, ale tym razem nie mogła pozwolić, by krew uderzyła jej do głowy. Sprawa była zbyt poważna, by rozdrapywać dawne rany. Powstała z miejsca zbliżając się do młodszego brata, jak zwykle ubranego w mocno fioletowe szaty przykryte ciemnoczerwonym haori. Na jego twarzy malowała się uprzejma cierpliwość, gdy podniósł się z ukłonu.

- Bracie, Tsukuyomi, nastał niebezpieczny czas dla naszych dzieci. One potrzebują naszej pomocy.

Mężczyzna uniósł brwi odsuwając się o krok. Włosy spięte w niski kucyk drgnęły pod wpływem napięcia, które szarpnęły jego ciałem.

- Czcigodna siostro, to nie pierwsze zagrożenie, któremu będą musieli stawić czoła. Zapewniam cię, że poradzą sobie bez naszej asysty.

- Nie rozumiesz zagrożenia? - spytała na chwilę tracąc kontrolę nad narastającym w niej gniewem.

- Doskonale go rozumiem. - odparł zwyczajowym, grzecznym tonem, a przez jego usta przemknął uśmiech - Jednak uważam, że nie powinniśmy się mieszać w sprawy śmiertelników.

Amaterasu poczuła się nagle bezsilna. Najpotężniejszy sprzymierzeniec, na którego mogła liczyć nagle odmawia jej współpracy. Wiedziała, że nikt nie może różnić się bardziej niż oni, ale jednak miała nadzieję, że po tych wszystkich latach nadal mogą nazywać się rodziną.

- Nie zrobisz tego?

- Obawiam się, że muszę odmówić.

- Dobrze, niech i tak będzie. Zrobię to sama z Susanō.

- Susanō? - Jego ton zmienił się, jak tylko padło imię najmłodszego z rodzeństwa. Amaterasu nie dała po sobie poznać, że właśnie takiej reakcji się spodziewała. Tsukuyomi miał jedną, jedyną słabość. Kto by pomyślał, że jest nim właśnie najbardziej buntowniczy nieśmiertelny, jakiego poznała historia.

- Potrzebuję jego pomocy.

Tsukuyomi zastanawiał się w ciszy przybierając maskę na twarz. Był doskonały w ukrywaniu własnych emocji, odczuć i przemyśleń. Nikt tak naprawdę nigdy nie mógł przewidzieć, co w tej chwili chodzi mu po głowie. To prawda, że Susanō był dla niego najważniejszą istotą na świecie, ale dawno temu obiecał mu, że nie będzie ingerował w jego postępowania. Mimo wszystko pragnienie ponownego spotkania było silniejsze.

- A jeśli odmówi?

Amaterasu uśmiechnęła się osłaniając usta szerokim rękawem kimona.

- Nie odmówi. Chodzi o zbyt wysoką stawkę. - odparła rozluźniając się i kierując kroki w stronę klifu, o którego brzegi rozbijały się nieskazitelnie czyste wody ich prywatnego morza. - Poza tym uważam, że nasz drogi brat bardzo się nudzi i chętnie coś zniszczy. - Powstrzymała się przed głośnym śmiechem wiedząc, że to nie przystoi damie na jej pozycji. Odchrząknęła nieśmiało unosząc palce. Zmrużyła oczy szepcząc inkantację i gdy tylko zetknęła ze sobą palce wskazujące i kciuki tworząc trójkąt, wewnętrzne części jej dłoni rozjaśniły się złotym blaskiem. Tsukuyomi przyglądał się jej w bezruchu, ale również wysłał swoich posłańców na poszukiwania. Zbliżył się do siostry obserwując taniec ciem i wielobarwnych motyli. Ich skrzydła niosły nadzieję na nowy początek.

Wypuścił powietrze z płuc sprawiając, że najbliższy las ugiął się pod ciężarem jego zimnego oddechu, a cała zwierzyna uciekała w popłochu przed znudzonym władcą burz. Susanō przeciągnął się leniwie opierając plecami o wychłodzoną skałę ustępu, na którym rezydował już od niezliczonej ilości godzin. Nie miał ochoty nigdzie się ruszać. Z tego miejsca miał przecież doskonały widok na kilka wiosek, które z niewiadomych przyczyn od niedawna były nękane potężnymi wichurami i uderzeniami piorunów. Pstryknął palcami prawej dłoni i kilka kilometrów dalej w ziemię uderzyła błyskawica szybko zmieniając najbliższe drzewa w pył. Susanō zerknął na to kątem oka, ale dalej nie wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- Co za nuuuudaaaaa… - jęknął zeskakując z ustępu i miękko uderzając stopami o zroszoną trawę. Przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, gdy w pamięci nałożyły mu się obrazy z Równiny. - Nie ma porównania. - sarknął ruszając przed siebie. Białe haori mocno kontrastowało z czernią lasu, ale żaden śmiertelnik nie miał prawa go dostrzec, chociaż najmłodsze dzieci zawsze trafiały wzrokiem tam, gdzie stał. Ich percepcja była niesamowita.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie niemal wpadając na drzewo. Poczuł mrowienie w całym ciele. Coś, czego nie czuł od setek lat. Spojrzał w górę i wysoko ponad zielonymi koronami dostrzegł złoto-srebrny ślad posłańców. W pierwszej chwili jego umysł otoczył gniew, jednak w następnej zignorował oczywiste wezwanie i wrócił do monotonnej wędrówki.

Nie potrzebował ich widzieć. Po raz kolejny słuchać, że jest winny śmierci jedynej kobiety, która zgodziła się z nim być z własnej woli. Miał dość oszczerstw nie mających żadnych podstaw. Miłość i przywiązanie? Zawsze go to bawiło. Nie można być silnym mając do kogoś słabość. To zawsze kończy się tak samo. Nie umiał kochać, ale i nie chciał się nauczyć. Nie potrzebował nikogo poza samym sobą. Był potężny, niezwyciężony i nieśmiertelny. Czy naprawdę ktokolwiek mógłby mu zagrozić w chwili, gdy nie posiadał absolutnie żadnych słabości? Cieszył się wolnością, która nie była dana każdemu.

_**Susanō.**_

Głos Amaterasu uderzył w jego umyśle z siłą uderzenia w dzwon. Niemal go zgięło w pół, gdy poczuł skutki mocy bogini. Dyszał ciężko rozglądając się dookoła. Jeśli zabrzmiała w nim z taką siłą to znaczy, że musiała być niedaleko. Zamarł słuchając ciszy, kiedy nagle mrok rozjaśniła kula światła obdarzająca wszystkie żyjące istoty usypiającym ciepłem. Susanō patrzył w bezruchu, jak kula znika od dołu: najpierw odsłaniając biel, a następnie beż - dwa kolory, których absolutnie nie cierpiał, chociaż jeden z nich przyodział, by zawsze pamiętać o tym, co go wygnało. Amaterasu rozchyliła powieki patrząc na niego smutnym spojrzeniem bezdennie przejrzystych oczu.

- Proszę, proszę. - Susanō wyprostował się śląc impuls w dziczę, by sprawdzić, czy siostra postanowiła go odwiedzić samotnie. - Kogo my tu mamy? Czcigodna Amaterasu postanowiła zejść na tę plebejską ziemię?

- Wiele zim minęło, bracie. - odparła miękko, chowając dłonie w połach rękawów. Nie zbliżyła się do niego, chociaż miał wrażenie, że szepcze mu prosto do ucha. Poczuł nachalne dzwonienie w uszach. Jeszcze nie otrząsnął się z uderzenia mocy.

- Czym zawdzięczam twoją wizytę? O ile pamiętam ostatnio wyraźnie powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz widzieć mnie nigdy więcej. - Skrzyżował ręce na piersi opierając się o drzewo.

- Wiem, co powiedziałam. Jednak sytuacja się zmieniła i potrzebuję… potrzebuję twojej pomocy. - Wypowiedziała to jednym tchem wprawiając brata w całkowite osłupienie. Zajęło mu kilka sekund zrozumienia sensu zdania. Ku zdziwieniu Amaterasu mężczyzna wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Nie wierzę w to, co słyszę. - Śmiał się głośno strasząc siedzące na gałęziach ptaki. - Po tym wszystkim…?! Siostro, jesteś naprawdę naiwna, jeśli myślisz, że tak po prostu się zgodzę na cokolwiek, co zaoferujesz. - W jego tęczówkach pojawił się błysk, a szaty zatrzepotały pod naporem mocy. Spiął wszystkie mięśnie będąc gotowym do przywołania broni, ale Amaterasu nawet nie drgnęła. Przyglądała mu się ze spokojem - i mógłby przysiąc, że i z błaganiem. Milczała szukając odpowiednich słów, by go przekonać, że to nie jest czas na szukanie zwady.

- Bracie mój, Susanō, posłuchaj mnie. - Przemówiła w końcu szybkim, niespokojnym tonem, chociaż jej postawa wskazywała na to, że jak zwykle nie odczuwa negatywnych emocji. - Pojawiło się zło, które może zniszczyć wszystko, co znamy. Pochłonie świat śmiertelnych w przeciągu chwili, jeśli nic z tym nie zrobimy.

- Tym lepiej. - odparł. Amaterasu poczuła zimny pot na plecach. - Mniej zostanie do roboty dla mnie.

- Naprawdę nie interesuje cię nic poza sobą? - Z cienia wyłonił się Tsukuyomi stając między nimi, ale obserwując jedynie młodszego brata. Susanō ściągnął brwi próbując wyglądać groźnie, ale nie zrobiło to na Tsukuyomim żadnego wrażenia. Pochylił lekko głowę do przodu, jakby rzucając wyzwanie. - Sądzę, że zainteresuje cię fakt, że na Ziemi odradzają się dawni towarzysze, którzy nie przetrwali próby czasu. A także zagrożenie, które ich nam odebrało.

Susanō drgnął uświadamiając sobie nagle, o czym mówiła Amaterasu.

- Koshi no orochi.*

Tsukuyomi przytaknął powoli zadowolony, że wyraz na twarzy brata zmienił się. Wyglądał nagle na podekscytowanego. Bogini słońca miała rację, Susanō się nudził.

- Nie jest aż tak potężny, aby Amaterasu tak się go bała.

- On _nie był_ tak potężny w czasach, w których po raz pierwszy chodził po Ziemi. - wyjaśniła zaciskając na chwilę usta w wąską linię - Obawiamy się, że jego moc znacząco wzrosła od ostatniego spotkania. poza tym…

Skąd to wahanie i strach?, pomyślał Susanō obserwując ją uważnie. Wiedział, ż czym przyjdzie im się zmierzyć i szczerze wątpił, że jakiś gad sprzed tysięcy lat jest mu w stanie zagrozić. Zaśmiał się w duchu z ich głupoty i naiwności. Bogowie nie bali się niczego. Prosta zasada, która miała odbicie w każdej dziedzinie ich egzystencji.

- Niech i tak będzie. - powiedział po chwili milczenia obserwując z satysfakcją wyraz ulgi na jej twarzy. Zaufaj mi, a będzie w końcu tak, jak powinno być, pomyślał starając się nie uśmiechnąć.

- Jednak… Jednak jest coś, o czym powinnam wspomnieć. - Zaczęła powoli niepewna, jak bracia przyjmą informację, która ją samą mocno zaskoczyła. Palce ukryte w kimonie zacisnęły się mocno.- Zanim podejmiemy jakiekolwiek kroki… Ojciec chce nas widzieć.

_* Pochodzący z mitologii japońskiej ośmiogłowy smok przypominający węża, z którym Susanō rozprawił się zanim wziął za żonę Kushinadę. _


End file.
